The subject matter herein relates generally to a cable assembly having a flexible light pipe.
Connector systems, such as those used in data communication systems, typically use light pipes as status indicators, which provide link status, transmit status and/or receive status of a particular data channel. Current light pipe designs are typically custom molded parts that are rigid and do not function well over long distances. As such, the light source, such as the light emitting diode (LED) must be positioned in close proximity to the panel or faceplate defining the status indicator area of the system. For example, a receptacle connector of the connector system may be mounted to a circuit hoard, which is positioned immediately behind the faceplate. A circuit operating the light source similarly must be provided on the circuit board near the receptacle connector. Additionally, the light source, circuit, light pipes and other components occupy real estate in and around the receptacle connector, limiting useable space and restricting airflow around the receptacle connector used for cooling the receptacle connector and/or the associated pluggable module. Furthermore, in some connector systems, the circuit board may be positioned a long distance from the status indicator area, making the rigid light pipe costly or impractical.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector system that incorporates light pipes positionable in convenient locations and/or operable over long distances.